


Shakespeare and Fury Incorrect Quotes

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Fury (2014), SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Incorrect Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Kudos: 1





	Shakespeare and Fury Incorrect Quotes

Don ‘Wardaddy’ Collier: Out, out, brief candle! Life’s but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more: it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.

Grady Travis: Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.

Boyd Swan: What’s mine is yours, and what is yours is mine.

Trini ‘Gordo’ García: By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes. Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.

Pete Binkowski: They have been at a great feast of languages, and stolen the scraps.

Michael Parker: I will wear my heart upon my sleeve; For daws to peck at.


End file.
